Utauloid
by Huyu-kun
Summary: Giichi, a Utauloid, is wondering how the next Utauloid his creator makes will be. What happens twists his feelings in a knot.


**NOTE**:Has some yaoi.

The characters Akaito and Nigaito are Utauloids and they are not mine (use for writing purposes only), I wote the story and got some ideas from other authors (the club and how the program room looks, tweeked the room a bit), and the Vocaloid is a computer program owned by Yamaha.

Note: shinobi shozuku is the Japanese word for ninja outfit

Giichi

I remembered the night I joined the Utau/Vocaloid program world. The club was just like it is now, loud music, lights flashing, lovers making out, and people getting drunk and jamming to the music. This was the first time since my release; which was about a month ago, that I had come back. I didn't like big crowds. I saw a group of girls and they started giggling and pointing at me. I let out a sigh and tried to ignore them.

I walked to the side of the large stage and leaned against the wall. I tried to ignore the glaring looks from some guys for getting attention from the girls, it wasn't my fault that they liked 1800s trench coats. Mine stopped at my knees and was a dark forest green with black satin trimming. My blacked laced boots came to my knees and sometimes were a pain to take off when drunk. My hair is a pale forest green, spiked in the back and my bangs hung over my left eye and were black. I had a hair clip in the shape of a shamrock and is a sparkling forest green.

I looked at the stage and everyone was waiting for the new Utauloid. The Utauloid that would be coming tonight would be the second one my creator would be making. I was such a huge success that a bunch of Vocaloids knew me. The uploading bar showed up and started climbing. It seemed to slow down at 87 percent and then a robotic voice spoke up:

"Error occurred. File data not found Rerouting."

What was going?! What happened to the files?! I looked around and it seemed like no one had any idea what just happened.

Fubuki

The pieces of information finished collecting and I tried to sit up. My flimsy arms couldn't hold me up yet so I just laid on the paved alley. I lifted my right arm and stared at the white cloth to my shinobi shozoku. The puffy sleeves covered my hands adding to the childish look I had. I looked at the broken by a garbage can and looked at my reflection.

My long glossy snow white hair was splayed out across my shoulder and I could see my two black snowflakes shaped hair ties. I stared at the intensity of my bright, but somewhat pale, purple eyes. There was a thick layer of black eyeliner that against my ghostly white skin brought out my eyes even more.

My mind went blank and three words came into my head. _Find Akira Giichi. _I tried to stand up again, but couldn't so I pulled myself to the side of the building and with support stood up. The night air was freezing and to my luck it started raining. My low piggy tails soon became drenched and clung to my cloths. The streets were only illuminated by the corner street lights giving the night a feel of encroachment.

I tried walking steadily, but my legs gave out and someone caught me around the waist.

"You ok?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

"Hey guys I think she's drunk," The guy snickered and two other guys stepped out from the shadows.

The guy holding me shoved me and I stumbled before one of them pulled my hair causing pain in my head. _They thought I was a girl_! One pulled me close to him around the waist and kissed my neck.

"Do you think we look great together," He chuckled and a strong smell hit my nose.

"Hey leave her alone," A person shouted while running over. All I remembered before I blacked out was a man wearing a dark green trench coat picking me up.

Giichi

I carefully opened my apartment door making sure not to drop the Utauloid and stepped inside. I closed the door and walked through the small kitchen into the living room. I opened my bedroom door and went into the bathroom and set her on the tile flooring. I brushed back her glossy soft white hair and realized that she was a he.

What was a young Utauloid doing out on the street at night? His pale cream white skin was freezing cold and he looked like a defenseless angel in the land sinners. I went back to the kitchen and made some chia tea. I walked back caring two steamy cups and the boy was just waking up.

"Here," I said handing him a cup," You should have called out for help, not all Utauloids are nice. You're a well-made program like me; your creator was good with the details. I haven't seen you around before, what's your name."

He took a sip and he looked blankly at the cup. He looked up at me and there seemed to be a deep sadness hidden within them. He opened his mouth and pointed to his throat and shook his head.

"You don't have a voice," I asked shocked. What was the point of an Utauloid without its voice," Can you write?"

He shrugged his shoulders and I got up and went to my bedroom. I grabbed a pencil and a pad of paper and walked back. I handed him the pencil and paper while sitting down and took a sip of my tea as he started writing. He handed me the paper and I read it.

I appeared in an alley and it feels like something, I don't know huge is missing from within. I heard a voice in my head and it said to find Akira Giichi.

He must have been programed to sing English since he wrote in English and I was glad he understood Japanese right off the bat. The second thing that surprised me was that he was told to look for me.

"I'm Giichi," I said getting over the shock," You were supposed to show up at the night club like all new Utau and Vocaloids do when they're first created. You're upload only went to 87 percent and then it said it rerouted you and there was data file missing. I guess it would be your voice bank."

He grabbed the paper from me and started writing again. What happened when creator tried to upload him? He tapped my shoulder and held up the paper.

I'm D-zy Fubuki.

"Relatively speaking how old are you?"

19, you?

"Are you sure?! You only look twelve," I stated since he was like a foot shorted then me," I'm 23. I'll get you a change of clothes. You should take a shower you're soaked."

I went back to my room and grabbed a pair of pajamas from the dresser. Fubuki started the shower and I set the cloths on the bathroom counter. I closed the door and changed into pajamas. I walked back to the kitchen with my cup of tea and started to make two sandwiches. Tomorrow I needed to call Nigaito since he was panicking at the club.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see Fubuki. He had rolled up the pant legs and sleeves, but they were still too long. I handed him sandwich and was silently ate them.

"You're really short," I said and Fubuki held up his hand with his fingers out stretched," Five feet?"

He nodded his head and he had a puzzled look and pointed to my left eye. I laughed to myself and he bit his bottom lip.

"Creator must have had an obsession with green," I said while holding my bangs up for him to see my left eyes iris was completely black and the pupil was dark green shamrock.

He smiled and lifted his right side of his hair to show his neck. Near his collarbone was a black shamrock about the size of my thumb. I felt something well up inside of me and I felt happy; it was like we were connected somehow.

"You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch," I said putting the cups and plates in the sink. I heard the Fubuki walk away and the bedroom door close. I slowly walked to the couch and went to sleep.

Fubuki

I woke up and looked over at the digital clock on the side table. It was already past ten and at the end of the bed was my shinobi shozoku. I got up and changed, grabbed my hair ties from beside the clock and walked to the door while putting my hair into two low piggy tails. I slowly opened the door and crept into the living room.

"So it turns out that his voice bank is missing," I heard the melodies sound of Giichi's voice sigh.

"I'm pretty sure your creator is solving the problem now," I heard a high voice say.

"What will you do if it turns out his voice bank is completely lost or deleted," Someone else said.

I looked into the kitchen and Giichi was sitting at the island and so were two other people. The two people had the same outfit and hairstyle except that they had different colors. The person closest to Giichi had red hair and the other one had lime green hair.

"He could just stay here with me," Giichi said," No matter what happened even if my voice bank was found I wanted to stay with Giichi.

"What if people find out that he doesn't have a voice bank? They might remove him from the official Utauloid bank," The red head said.

I stepped out and waved to them. The two people stared at me and I grabbed a stool and sat across from them. The silence seemed thick and if someone didn't start talking I knew I would start crying.

"I'm Nigaito," The one with green hair said," And this is my brother Akaito. So if we're going to look for his voice bank I saw we search the internet."

"We could ask our other siblings too," Akaito said while standing up," I know how busy you're Giichi. Let's go Nigaito."

"Ok. See yah Fubuki."

I waved goodbye and watched as the door silently closed. Giichi sighed and rested his head against the cold green stone island. His face didn't show any emotion just a mask of calmness.

"Everything will turn out ok, I'm sure," Giichi said while getting up," I'll make you breakfast."

Giichi made me a plate of eggs and left for work. I ate the eggs and looked around the apartment and realized that Giichi didn't really have anything personal. I got a little and found the pad of paper and pencil in the bedroom. I laid down on my stomach on the bed and started drawing. Before I knew it the sun was setting outside the window and I heard the front door unlock.

"Funuki I'm home," Giichi shouted. He stuck his head in and I was still drawing," Hey what yah drawing?"

I stopped shading and for the first time actually looked at it. I hadn't realized it, but I had been drawing a picture of Giichi. I pointed at him and mouthed the word you.

"You've got great talent. I'm going to go meet up with some friends I'll probably be back late," Giichi said while walking out. I waved sadly and wished I could be a larger part of his life.

I put the drawing on the bed stand and didn't even bother with changing. I took out my hair ties and fell asleep on top of the covers.

I felt hands at my waist and squinted my eyes open to see Giichi. He had flung his coat on the floor and had straddled himself on top of me. He pressed his weight against me and I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

Giichi

"Oh, god," I sighed while sitting up in bed. I had a pounding headache from drinking too much last night that my skull was splitting.

I felt something or more like someone beside me and I looked down to see Fubuki sleeping next to me. Shit. I must have been really drunk last night. I wonder if I told him how I felt about him or worse.

"I'm so sorry," I sighed while caressing his face.

I picked up his fragile form and he was burning up. I carried him to the shower and washed us both off. After out shower I got Fubuki a t-shirt and sweats. I set him down on the couch and put a blanket over him since he was still asleep. I quickly got dressed and changed the bed sheets.

I grabbed Fubuki hair ties, clothes, and a sheet of paper. I sat down on the floor leaning against the couch and started writing a note.

Fubuki I'm so sorry for what happened last night. In truth I don't remember anything that happened. You can leave there's an apartment set aside for you already. I get drunk often so I have no idea if it would happen again.

I set the note on the ground and placed the hair ties on top. Fubuki's hand was hanging over and I took it in my hand and brushed my fingers across his. I got up and brushed his bangs back and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

By the time I got to work I didn't feel like filling in the mounds of song files. I got to my program room and gave my finger print and typed in my password. The door slide open and I stepped inside. The round room was covered with memory chip boards that were pulsing green from the information. I stepped up to the podium and grabbed the file folders floating above me and got to work.

Fubuki

I woke up and realized that Giichi had moved me to the couch at some time. I tried to sit up and ignored the pain that coursed through me. I looked down and on the ground was my stuff and a note. I put on my clothes and put my hair ties in and picked up the not.

Giichi didn't remember anything from last night! I tried to understand what it meant and came up with my own conclusion. He probably hated how I enjoyed it. I got up painfully and grabbed the money that was under the note. I put the money in my pocket and turned the note over. On the back was a map to the apartment.

I left and found the apartment easily and paid for a weeks' worth of rent. With the left over money I went to the nearest store and bought black eyeliner, a hairbrush, four sketch books, shading pencils, and lots of canned soup. When I got back to the apartment I started drawing.

I must have fallen asleep on the living room floor, because I was startled awake by the sound of a ringtone. I got up and walked into the kitchen across the hall. There was a cell phone on the counter and I grabbed it sliding the phone open to look at the text message.

"Are you ok," The message asked from Giichi.

"I'm fine. I 'm just tired," I typed while walking back into the living room. I grabbed one of the sketch books I had been drawing in and sat on the couch. I started sketching again and the phone went off.

"Will you be fine on your own?"

"Yeah."

Giichi

A week had pasted and I hadn't met up Fubuki since he left. I guess he was avoiding me completely. None of my friends had been able to find his voice bank and because of that I had been drinking more. My cell started ringing and I answered it.

"Hey Giichi it's me Nigaito," Nigaito shouted," They're going to delete Fubuki!"

Before I knew it I was running down the street. I ignored the questioning looks from some Utauloids and kept running. I got to Fubuki's apartment and knocked on the door. It felt like hours before Fubuki opened the door. He was leaning against the wall and was breathing heavily.

I grabbed his arm and helped him to the couch. I looked around the room and taped to the walls, ceiling, and scattered on the floor were sketches of me. And they were from different angles, had soft or sharper edges, and were shaded lighter or darker.

Fubuki grabbed my hand and I looked down into his panicked eyes. I knelt down and held his hand tighter not being able to say what was happening at first.

"You're being deleted," I whispered and I started to cry silently," And me being an idiot…I just realized that I love you."

Fubuki pulled me into a hug and went to kiss me, but he dissolved away. I watched as a single tear fell and disappeared before it hit my hand.

I had never felt so much mental pain. I couldn't grasp that I would never see him again. I lost track of how many tears fell and my body acted on its own and I started grabbing all the drawings.

I didn't see the looks of people stopping to watch me walked by with an arm full of drawings. I didn't care if they thought I had finally walked over the edge, which I probably had. When I got back to my apartment I just threw the drawing on my bed and cried my heart out.

The days didn't matter anymore and I stopped checking my phone and emails. Akaito checked on me a couple times to make sure I was eating. The only reason that I left my apartment was to go to work.

I opened my door to my apartment and took another sip of alcohol from the bottle I was carrying.

"Hey," I shouted while trying to grab the battle from Akaito.

"Come with us to the club," Nigaito said while stepping out from behind Akaito.

I don't know why, but I allowed them to drag me to the club. The place was full of life and two uploading bars came up. When they finished uploading Fubuki and someone looking just like him except he had black hair, white hair ties, and a black outfit appeared on the stage. They sang Bad Apple! and I could hear Fubuki's clear soprano voice ringing out. I was shocked speechless and Akaito and Nigaito knew it.

"We tried calling you, but we gave up trying to tell you," Akaito said when they were done," It turned out to be a prank by someone. Fubuki was meant to be released today with his brother."

Fubuki almost tackled me over with his hug and I felt tears start to form.

"I love you too," Fubuki whispered in my ear and his voice was like soft bells in my ear. I finally found my center of the universe.


End file.
